The New Girl at Xavier Institute
by Bethica
Summary: A new girl named Liz, comes to the mutant academy *no known plot of it yet....this is my first X-Men fic*


The New Girl at Xavier Institute  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men belongs to Marvel Comics, I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: This is my first X-Men fanfic! The character Liz belongs to me as well as Clint, I may put other characters into this fic later  
  
~*~  
  
Around July 2003, a young teenage mutant girl,18, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes fair skin, 5ft.4", slim, has a good body figure, she wears blue jeans, black sleeveless shirt, and sneakers, she goes up to the front wooden door to the Xavier manor/mansion, the girl is holding a black bag in her right hand, it only contains some clothing and swimwear. She starts to knock on the door a couple of times. After a few minutes, she waited for someone to answer the door, but nothing. No one even bothered opening the door, they are probably in classes. She touches the knob on the door handle and the door flung open, she stares at the door for a second, thinking, kind of creepy, like you see in those horror flicks, if you touch a door it opens for you. She walks into the front hall, near the rec room, "Hello?"  
  
A shadow figure stands behind her, the unknown figure, just stands there, doing nothing, you can't even tell if its a male or female. Finally in a few seconds the person shimmers into human form, the person is a young male, around 19 years old, he has black eyes, black spiked hair, he is 6ft.2" and kind of built. He is wearing black jean pants, black boots, black long sleeve shirt, on the left side of his body he has a long sword, hanging beside him as it is attached to his belt.  
  
The girl felt some kind of presence behind her and she turns around sharply and she sees the young male, staring down at her, "Nice way, to greet people, do you do this all the time? Or do it do newbies?"  
  
He looks down at her, but he doesn't say anything for a moment. His left hands went to his sword and he grabs it, squeezing it tightly, like he was ready to strike at any moment, his eyes is set onto her eyes.  
  
She sense this guy isn't friendly, "Nice sword, what'ca going to do with it?"  
  
He says nothing, he could feel, she isn't a threat to him, he releases the grip on his sword and looks at her, he is still not trusting her yet, she could be a threat to him, but he doesn't see any dangerous from this girl. He nods his head and he walks backwards, into the shadows and he fades away.  
  
"Riiight" she looks around the nice manor/mansion, "Whoa" she looks at every object in this area, everything is nice and clean looking, "So this is Xavier Institute for the gifted" she said to herself, "I wonder where Professor Xavier is" She starts to walks down the halls, she is searching for Professor Xavier, she doesn't know where he is, "Hello?"  
  
A 17 year old boy goes up to her, "hi" she turns to sees the boy, "Are you looking for Professor Xavier?"  
  
"You can say that"  
  
"He is not here, why do you need him?"  
  
"I'm new and wondering where my dorm is at"  
  
"Oh, I think I can help you, let's go to his office and look at the files, for you, like where is your dorm room ect, by the way, my name is Clint"  
  
"I'm Liz"  
  
"That's cool, what's your mutant powers? I'm just wondering, cuz I like to know what mutant's powers are"  
  
"Feline ablities, I'm basically a feline but in a mutant/human form"  
  
"Cool, I'm telekneniss, telephatic, and bunch of other pshyci ablities/powers" He walks down the halls, "Follow me" She nods, "So how long you know you were a mutant?"  
  
"Couple weeks ago"  
  
"I found out I was one like 2 years ago, my parents threw me out of the house, one thing about humans, they don't understand mutants, they think we are like dangerous, ya know, but some mutants are evil and some are good"  
  
"I can understand that, I don't like humans"  
  
"I hate them, but we have no choice, we have to live in the same world as them, but here, there are like 100% mutants here, most of them due to fearing humans or wanting to control their powers, all mutants are welcome here" He moved his hands and the door to Xavier's office opens, he walks into the office and he looks through the files, "Last name please"  
  
"Morgon"  
  
He types the name in first, last name and then first name: Morgan, Liz. He press the button enter on the keyboard and gives him a lot of info about her, he put his hand down on the mouse and he begins to scroll down and he found her dorm number, room 817. "Your dorm room number is 817"  
  
"Cool" she smiles at him, "Thank you"  
  
"No problem, let me show it to you, then after, I will give you a tour of this fine place then we can go out to eat, plus when we go out, we must have a low profile, cuz if we don't we might get attacked by humans, scary site, couple years ago, that happened, my friend of mine, went out to eat and she got murdered, she was stabbed like 14 times"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
  
"Yeah, I'm over it, the humans don't understand what is different, it's the government and the media's fault for giving them false information" He left the room, so does Liz, he shuts the door and he begins to search for 817, "It must be on the third floor"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"We gotta take the elevator" He walks down the halls and she follows him and he went into the elevator, and Liz followed and he presses the number: 3. The elevator door closes and they went up to the third floor, suddenly the door opens and they are walking down the halls, Liz sees many kids, teenagers ect, are walking, talking, ect. Clint stops in front of the dorm room, "Here is your room" he opens it, "Ah a room to yourself, probably Xavier wanted you to have a room to yourself"  
  
"Yeah" she looks at him, "Thank you, let me get change and we can go out, after the door" He nod his head and she closes the door, "Wow, this place will be such a blast" she said to herself.  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up) 


End file.
